whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Changing Moon Caste
The Changing Moon Caste '''is one of the castes of Lunar Exalted in the Second Age. Overview The Children of Luna say that the changing moon shifts in the sky as Luna demonstrates her waxing beauty, her sway over creatures of light and dark, and her mastery of deception and misdirection. If the Full Moons defend the body of Creation, then the Changing Moons protect the hearts and souls of the children of Gaia. A Child of the Shifting Moon trusts in her ability to convince other beings to do whatever is necessary, whether through guile or raw animal magnetism. Her enemies cannot be sure of whatever they see with their own eyes. Before the Usurpation, there was no Changing Moon Caste. During the First Age, three now-lost castes existed: the Waxing Moons, the Half Moons and the Waning Moons. So varied were these Lunar Exalted that it is difficult to generalize about their reactions to the treachery of the Dragon-Blooded. Many felt closer to the Solars than did other Moonchildren, and therefore suffered their loss most keenly. Others are said to have been all too familiar with the growing madness of the Children of the Sun, and all too happy to assist in their destruction. Members of the Changing Moon Caste are magnetic, slick and sexy. Amongst the Lunar Exalted, the Children of the Shifting Moon become the greatest spies, assassins and leaders. Few beings in Creation can resist the carnal allure of a Lunar seductress or navigate the shifting words of a Lunar diplomat. As Stewards of Creation, Changing Moons use misdirection and persuasion to defend their charges. Trusted guards may mysteriously disappear or abruptly change their loyalties, and disorganized war bands may suddenly display cunning tactics. The foes of Creation can scarcely predict what will greet them when the next day dawns. '''Trials: A Lunar of the Changing Moon Caste excels at her trials through animal magnetism, persuasion or deceit. She might defeat her foes through trickery or even beguile them into friendliness. She can impress fickle spirits with charm and rival the Fair Folk for grace. Whatever the challenge, the Changing Moon conquers it with personal charisma, slippery tricks or stunning attraction. Traditions are less established for this caste, and sometimes, it seems that the elders choose it for a young Lunar simply because nothing else seems to fit. Abilities Spirit Shapes: Changing Moons favor animals adored for their beauty or grace. Great cats, birds of prey and serpents are common, as are animals whose luxurious fur, skin or feathers are sought by hunters. Anima Banner: The anima of a Changing Moon is a shifting prism of bright silver light and dark blue or purple shadow, with flickers of other colors. Greater expenditures of Essence intensify the colors, and the patterns shift faster. Once one’s banner becomes iconic, it displays abstract or realistic images of the Lunar’s spirit shape. Anima Effects: A Changing Moon can spend 10 motes of Essence to craft an illusion that allows him to appear as any one person he knows. This trick lasts for a scene, and comes complete with voice and smells. The imagery is accompanied by the perception of trustworthiness, lending bonus dice equal to the character’s permanent Essence to any social action that such an aura assists. If the Lunar’s anima banner activates at any level, however, its light pierces the illusion, and his tattoos may become visible. This dispels the illusion, but bathes the Changing Moon in an array of ever-shifting shadows and silver light that make him difficult to see clearly. Add the Lunar’s Essence to the difficulty of any effort to discern his identity by sight, assuming that the investigator did not see him before the activation of his anima banner. Once the Lunar expends 11 or more motes of Peripheral Essence, this anima effect activates automatically without cost. Since the Changing Moon’s anima banner is active at this point, the anima effect automatically results in shifting light and shadows. Category:Exalted glossary Category:Lunars